Conventionally, as a wire harness that is arranged in an automobile, a wire harness is known that includes: an electrical wire group including a main electrical wire section and branch electrical wire sections that are branched from the main electrical wire section; and a tubular exterior member such as a corrugated tube that covers the main electrical wire section in the circumferential direction (see, for example, JP 2002-354628A).
FIG. 6 shows a wire harness disclosed in JP 2002-354628A. In FIG. 6, the wire harness 100 includes: an electrical wire group 10 that includes a main electrical wire section 11, a first branch electrical wire section 12, and a second branch electrical wire section 13; a tubular exterior member 101; a first tape-fixing section 102; and a second tape-fixing section 103. The main electrical wire section 11, the first branch electrical wire section 12, and the second branch electrical wire section 13 are bundled with adhesive tape (not shown).
The electrical wire group 10 is configured to be fixed to the vehicle body panel via clips (not shown) that are provided at predetermined positions on the main electrical wire section 11, the first branch electrical wire section 12, and the second branch electrical wire section 13, and connected to various electronic devices (not shown) and the like that are mounted in an automobile via connectors (not shown) that are provided at the ends of the main electrical wire section 11, the first branch electrical wire section 12, and the second branch electrical wire section 13.
The tubular exterior member 101 covers the portion of the main electrical wire section 11 that is located between the first branch electrical wire section 12 and the second branch electrical wire section 13.
The first tape-fixing section 102 is obtained by winding adhesive tape diagonally around the base end section of the tubular exterior member 101, the first branch electrical wire section 12, and the main electrical wire section 11 so that they are combined together. The second tape-fixing section 103 is obtained by winding adhesive tape diagonally around the other end section of the tubular exterior member 101, the second branch electrical wire section 13, and the main electrical wire section 11 so that they are combined together.
JP 2002-354628A is an example of related art.